magi_labyrinthofmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Magicians
Magicians (魔法使い Mahōtsukai) are humans who can turn magoi into other forms without the help of any Magic Tools. This is called using magic. They can cause natural phenomena by giving orders to the rukh. According to the genius magician Yamraiha, magicians are closest to the Great Flow. Because magicians are better at controlling magoi that fighting physically, they usually have weaker bodies that normal humans. To make up for this, all magicians have a natural ability to use a protective spell called Borg that protects them from physical attacks, as well as some mental magic attacks. However, magicians who have trained their bodies physically have more magoi and can therefore cast more powerful spells. In Alma Torran, magicians learned to stop aging by preventing their cells from dying, making them near immortals. The stongest magicians could live for centuries. Alma Torran magicians were stronger, as they could use the rukh created by Ill Ilah from their surroundings. When Solomon's will took over Ill Ilah's, he made it so that only magis had this unlimited access to rukh. Ordinary magicians can only use the rukh within their own bodies. Categorizing magicians According to rukh type Magnostadt Academy categorizes magic and magicians into eight different categories using the Eight Magic Color Selection Crystal. The Crystal can tell what type of magic is easy to learn for an individual based on the type of rukh they attract. In addition to their own type, it is easier to learn the magic type opposite to your main type on the eight magic types circle. *'Red magicians': Their speciality is Heat Magic. *'Blue magicians': Their speciality is Water Magic. *'Orange magicians': Their speciality is Light Magic. *'Yellow magicians': Their speciality is Thunder Magic. *'White magicians': Their speciality is Wind Magic. *'Green magicians': Their speciality is Sound Magic. *'Black magicians': Their speciality is Strength Magic. *'Purple magicians': Their speciality is Life Magic. According to magoi usage According to Yamraiha, magicians can be divided based on how much magoi they can take from the rukh.Night 78. *'Magis' (マギ Magi): Magis are top-tier magicians, "beloved by the rukh". They are the only ones who can use magoi from their surroundings in addition the magoi in their bodies, making them more powerful than other magicians. When the magi system disappeared, the magi became ordinary magicians ("sorcerers"). **Aladdin (red magician) **Judar (blue magician) **Yunan **Scheherazade (deceased) **Titus Alexius **Arba **Uraltugo Noi Nueph (deceased) **Sheba (deceased) *'Sorcerers' (魔導士 Madōshi): Ordinary magicians with a lot of magoi in their bodies, capable of many kinds of magic. **Choppo (red magician) **Clemens **Connie **David Jehoahaz Abraham **Doron (purple magician) **Falan **Irene Smirnoff **Ithnan **Jinjin **Junjun **Markkio **Matal Mogamett **Mohja **Muharaja (yellow magician) **Myers (yellow magician) **Nero (blue magician) **Pinocchio **Reirei **Sai Lin (white magician) **Sahel (white magician) **Sana **Setta **Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham **Sphintus Carmen (purple magician) **Tess **Wahid **Yamraiha (blue magician) *'Witch Doctors/Fortune tellers' (まじない師/占い師 Majinaishi/Uranaishi): Witch Doctors, Fortune tellers etc. are magicians with very little magoi. They cannot do any major spells. **Baba References Category:Magicians Category:Magic Category:Groups